After A Long Time
by LuckyLaugher
Summary: Rick and Kate met after a long time. There happend something. What will be next? What will happen if it's her birthday and he want to gif her a special gift?
1. The Meating

**A new story! have fun reading it!**

**I Don't Own Castle or any thing about it, except my own charactes and the love for it of coures!**

**After A Long Time**

As Rick Castle was walking down the street he noticed a poor blind man holding a can, he was asking for even a little amount of money, and Rick always had a soft spot for disabled people so he walk towards the blind man and gave him a tree dollar.

At the very exact time that Rick noticed the blind man, Kate Beckett was walking down the street as well, but on the other side. There was a Star Bucks at the side of the street, she still loved coffee, and walked into the shop.

And as Rick putted the dollars on the can, it suddenly rained, he immediately pulled out his umbrella.

At the very exact time that it started to rain, Kate walked out of the star bucks, then she noticed that it was raining, but she had now umbrella so walk outside into the rain.

Rick was about to walk away as he was waiting impatiently for a taxi, but then he slipped and fell on the ground.

"Ouch!"

And at the exact time that Rick was about to walk away, Kate was walking to the corner of the street, she was all wet and couldn't see that clearly, because rain was on her eyes.

Rick then was about to walk away again, until he bumps into one of his former High school buddies, Matt Hudson and Shiela Morrison, whom he later learns are now married and have 2 kids.

Rick still remembers the time when he was in high school, sometime, like these, it seemed like yesterday to him, but it was a long time ago and they have all graduated and went and live their lives. He too has lived his life, he divorced his two ex-wife's, Meredith and Gina; and he almost dated the love of his life, Detective Kate Beckett who he hasn't seen after he had finished his Nikki Heat books; because afterwards he had to find a new inspiration, which caused a drift between them, forcing him to walk away from Kate. So after that, he now stays home all day long and write some days, but in that morning; his toaster broke, so he couldn't make toast for breakfast, so he decided to go out and eat that morning.

And at the exact time that Rick bumps into his former High school buddies, Kate hurriedly walk to the corner of the street, because she couldn't stand the rain dropping all over her, and just wanted to get a taxi and go home.

Kate has changed over the years, mostly because of Rick Castle; how she remembers him vividly, she misses him ever since he walked away, but it made her a build up her walls again. She had walls before but he broke them down, all of them. After he left she was much more turned to herself, she had not let anyone in again, not Lanie not Ryan, not Esposito, not even her own dad, because she has changed a LOT actually.

So as Matt and Shiela says goodbye to Rick, he just stood at the corner of the street holding his umbrella, and waited for a taxi to come again.

Then Kate finally reached the corner of the street where she waited for a taxi.

As Rick was looking from left to right, he looked in front of him, and saw...Kate. He and his hart froze for a second.

Kate stood there she was cold, because of the coldness ant the rain in the air; she was looking everywhere, then she took a second look in front of her, and across the street was...Rick.

Rick smiled, because he hasn't seen her in years and he misses her deadly.

Rick then quickly walk across the street, with full-joyfulness inside of him; how he just wanted to tell Kate that he's missing her so badly, and if he could do it all over again...he would.

Kate then looked to his right and saw a car driving really fast, but before she could say so...

"CRASH!"

Rick was hit by a car.

* * *

You see, maybe if something differently happened on that day...maybe, just maybe, then Rick wouldn't be lying on a hospital bed that afternoon.

Maybe if Rick's toater hadn't broke, he wouldn't have had to go out for breakfast, so he and Kate wouldn't have had to see each other, and Rick might not have crossed the street.

Maybe if Rick hadn't noticed that blind man; he would have taken the taxi which stopped at that very moment; then Kate would have never seen him and never crossed the street.

Maybe if Kate hadn't stepped into the Star bucks, then maybe she would have earlier been to the corner of the street when Rick was giving the blind man a dollar, so he wouldn't have seen him and wouldn't have to cross the street.

And maybe if Rick hadn't slipped and fell on the ground, he would have left, but he did and maybe if Matt and Shiela wouldn't have walked by, he would have left as well, but he didn't; instead he got stuck on that corner of the street where he saw Kate, who then she saw him, and then he walked across the street to talk to her...but got hit by a car instead.

So if anything differently happened on that day, then maybe, just maybe, Rick wouldn't be on a hospital bed now.

But...it happened.

* * *

So on that afternoon, Kate was sitting at Rick's room impatiently, she felt guilty, because he wouldn't have crossed that street if it wasn't for her. She just wanted him to wake-up, she just wanted to see his big-bright-blue-eyes, but she got no response; Rick was in a coma with badly injured bruises from the car accident.

"Ohh Rick...I-I've...missed you...you know that."

Kate whispered in Rick's ears, tears was slowly falling down her eyes; she couldn't bare the thought of loosing him again; she seemed okay after he left her, but it was the worst thing that ever happened to her; she never let it out, but every single day for the last 20 years; she was hurting in the inside; it hurted more than when her mother died because he was still a life, she had a chanch to be with him and she didn't grab it, so walked away, al her walls where back and higher and deeper then before, but when she saw him today the walls where gone for a few second

And for Rick it was the same; not having to see her ever again would kill him, given the facts that after he walked away; he has been a walking mess, the last 20 years of his life was complete torture; it was the worst days of his whole entire life, just because he didn't get to see her face.

* * *

**I hoped that you liked it! If you have ideas or anything please review!**

**The next chap wil be up soon!**


	2. Her Birthday

**This is the next one :D ****Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Tree week later...

"K-Kate...?"

Rick finally wakes-up and opens her eyes.

"Rick! Rick! Your awake!"

Kate shouted as he wakes-up; she touches Rick's hand to see if it wasn't a dream, but it was real, and she was happy.

Rick smiles still weak from the accident, she keeps closing her eyes again.

"Ohh yeah...your probbably still tired, so I'm let you rest."

"No...please stay...K-Kate, we have a lot of catching-up to do."

"Yeah...yes we do."

So Kate sat on the chair, and she and Rick started talking about what had happened to their lives after he had left. They spent the whole afternoon talking about the old times; when they were both in the precinct; the place where they met, where they got to know one another, where their history began, and where their history ended, but from then on they'll start a new history, after 20 years; they've finally meet again, and so the story continues.

* * *

A few weeks later Rick was released from hospital. He decided to go out and buy Kate a birthday present; he only realized that it was her birthday because he had refreshed his memory. He wanted to get her something special, he used to give her flowers and chocolates oftenly when they went out on dates, but he knew that it wasn't special enough.

He went almost to every store in the city, but he couldn't seem to find the perfect present.

He walked through the city and thought. He had an idea and it was the perfect birthday gift.

* * *

So at that night, Rick visits Kate's apartement to give her, her birthday present. Kate opened the door.

"Come in"

"Thanks"

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, but that's not why I am here"

"No?"

"No, I got you a birthday gift"

"Rick, got my birthday gift? Did you still know my birthday after all those years?"

"Yup, it's the perfect birthday gift."

Rick smiles.

"What is it?"

Kate smiles back at him, so eager to know what the gift was.

"Before I give it to you, I just wanted to say that I'm really glad that we met again, and that...I-I was the stupidest guy in the world for ever letting you go."

"Thank you Rick, but that was so long ago, and everything happens for a reason."

"Yeah everything does happen for a reason, so I think there's a reason why my toaster broke, so that I would go out for breakfast that day. That we stood in frond of each other. That I walked to you..."

Rick paused

"That you wait for me to wake up, that we talked for hours. The universe wants us to be together and I want it too"

"W-what?"

"Okay enough of all these silly things, I'm go straight to the point; M-My...love for you has never changed Kate, and I would be the happiest guy in the world if you would give me a second chance."

Rick stepped closer to Kate and took hands in his, then he was so close to kiss her and he did, he kissed her and that was Kate's birthday present.

"Will you gife me a second chance?"

"Rick...I-I...don't know what to say..."

Kate eyes where locked in his. She had never, ever, thought she would saw Rick again after that day and she would never, ever, thought he would ask her to gif him a second chance

"What do you mean with a second chance?"

"Lets start with… Me taking you out for diner? And we will see what happend next"

"I would love that"

He hugged her. It was the perfect gift from him.

At that moment there was a knock on the door. Kate stood automaticly up and went to the door. She opened it but she was still in shock of what happened. Her best friends , Lanie Parish, Javier Esposito, who where together now, Kevin Ryan and Jenny Ryan, who where married and had a kid, a boy, John Ryan, who was home with the baby sitter, stood there. Jenny, Lanie and Kate where very good friends since Kevin took her often to the precicnt parties.

"Happy Birthday"

They said all together. She looked up to them.

"Thanks guys. Come in"

They walked into Kate's apartment. They froze when they saw Rick.

"How you doing guys?" Rick asked

"Yeah great"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Can I get you all something to drink?"

"Yeah sure"

Kate walked into the kitchen and Lanie followed her.

"What are you doing girl?"

"What?"

"Don't what me. What does Castle here?"

"Well a few weeks back we saw each other; he walked over to me and got hit by a car. He was in coma and I staid with him, before and after work and in my lunch time. He woke up and we talked for hours. He was released a time and a few minutes before you guys came he stood for the door"

"He still knew your birthday?"

"Yes"

She took the drinks she bought for this day and walked to the living room. There said Rick, Kevin, Javier and Jenny. They talked.

"I mist you wedding?" Rick asked

"Yes"

"Oh, I am so sorry man. I'll make it up to you"

Kate put the drink on the table.

"We have a present for you"

They all stood up and gave her a large box

"Thanks guys!"

She opened it. It was a large frame with a picture of them in it. The picture was taken when the where all out to there favourite café. She remembered the day really good. They where out because it was vacation and it was the beginning of there week together. That vacation was one of the best she ever had.

"Thanks guys"

"There is more"

She looked back in the box. It was a picture book. It had all the photo's who they had of Kate in it. By every photo stood something. Something out of their harts. It was the perfect gift from them.

"Thank you guys and thank you Rick. You gave me the my best birthday ever!"

"You're welcome!"

"What did Castle gave you then?"

"Nothing that you have to know"

They talked for a long time. It was after midnight.

"We have to go"

"Yeah we to"

"I should go too"

They walked to the door. She thanked Javier and Kevin and hugged Jenny and Lanie. When she hugged Lanie she said "He kissed me and asked for a second chance" That made Lanie smile.

"Bye"

"Bye"

Then she stood for Rick. They hugged.

"Thanks Rick"

"My pleasure"

"I will see you soon then"

"What thought you of Saturday seven o'clock?"

"That's sound great"

"Okay till then"

"Yes"

He kissed her on the cheek and walked away.

**More will come SOON!**


	3. Their Date

**Hey guys sorry it took so long but I was on vacation and worked all the time, I still do, but I managed to make this one. It the last of this story but I hope you liked it.**

**

* * *

**

Kate couldn't sleep after Castle had left. It was Sunday night. She had just go out with him but it wasn't really a date, it was more catch-up time. They talked about everything they did after that long time where they didn't see each other. But all her feelings for him came back. It was 5am and Kate hadn't slept at all and didn't thought it would happen so Kate went to the bathroom to take a shower. After she came out of the shower she did her morning routine. Without breakfast she went to the precinct. She did the paper work of their last case. After a few hours she smelled the smell of coffee.

"So early to work, without coffee?"

Kate looked up "Hey Castle, how do you know I didn't had coffee already?" She asked

"I can see it. You would be more awake if you had. So I brought you some" he gave her the cup.

"Thanks but what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep last night. I had to see you, again"

"Okay" now she looked right in his eyes

"Do you want to go out with me?"

"Like on a date?" She asked

"Yes"

"Why do _you_ want to go on a date with _me_?"

"Because I never forget you and still like you and want to spent time with you"

"Do you belief in fate"

"Yes, do you?"

"Yes" there felt a silence. "If fate wanted us to be together, then we where already together" Rick nodded "But fate doesn't want us to be together, because we are not together"

"But fate maybe didn't wanted us maybe then together, but it wants us now together"

"Why Castle?"

"Because if he didn't then we would never see each other again, but we did"

"Okay, you win. I go out on a date"

"Great. Tonight?"

"That sounds great"

"I'll pick you up at seven, and dress casual" with that he walked away.

It was almost seven O'clock and Kate was dressed and ready, but most of al nervous. She walked around her apartment. She tried to sit down and calm down but she was to nervous of what the night would bring. There was the knock on the door where she waited for the past 30 minutes. She walked to the door and opened it.

"Hi" she said looking to a bunch of flowers

"Hi these are for you" he said and gave them to Kate

"Thanks"

"Are you ready?"

"Yes"

Rick held his arm out for Kate. They walked arm in arm to the elevator.

When they said in sat in the cab Kate asked "Where are we going?"

"That's a surprise"

"You know I hate surprises"

"Yes, I know but you are going to love this one!"

The cab stopped and Rick walked out of the cab to Kate side and did it open for her. She looked and saw that they where by Remy's

"You where right, I like this surprise" she said when they walked inside.

"I told you so"

They sat down and ordered what they wanted. They talked without any silences. It felt like old times, but then better. After they had eaten they walked back to Kate's house. It wasn't far. Kate stopped for her door. They looked in each others eyes. Rick stepped closer. They kissed. Kate opened her door and Rick thought he had to go. He wanted to say goodbye when she spoke. "Do you want to come in?" He walked into her house, her home, her life, her love and all that for the second time in there life's but they didn't mind it at all.

And they lived, together, after a long, long, time…

**Thanks for reading. **

**Btw: I do **_**NOT**_** any thing of Castle.**


End file.
